ChanbaekFirst SnowBaekyeol
by bieparkbyun
Summary: Summary : " Cinta itu putih, seputih salju yang turun dimalam natal. Cinta datang kadang tidak terduga, bahkan dari siapa dan untuk siapa. Walau dunia memandang cinta ini cinta yang tabu tapi biarlah mereka mengecap sebuah manisnya perjalanan cinta yang singkat ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang kan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis suatu hari nanti." Chanbaek Couple EXO YAOI... DLDR...


Main Cast: ~ Byun Baekhyun

~ Park Chanyeol

Other cast:-

Pairing : Romance,friendship,sad.

Rating: T

Summary : " Cinta itu putih, seputih salju yang turun dimalam natal. Cinta datang kadang tidak terduga, bahkan dari siapa dan untuk siapa. Walau dunia memandang cinta ini cinta yang tabu tapi biarlah mereka mengecap sebuah manisnya perjalanan cinta yang singkat ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang kan menjadi sebuah kenangan manis suatu hari nanti."

Lagi numpuk inspirasi di pikiran aku, tapi berhubung akunya lagi sibuk jadi pada ngandet semua. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO Miracles in desember and First Snow, menurut aku lagunya asik banget ga bosen buan dengerinnya walau aku akuin lagunya tu galau banget. Pokoknya pantengin aja terus ini FF ya, semoga para readers tercinta suka ama second FF aku.

"WARNING THIS FF YAOI"

Ceeekkiiidooot…..

Seorang namja dengan postur badan yang pantas dikatakan seperti yeoja sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah kawasan pasar yang buka dimalam hari sebut saja sebuah kawasan kuliner untuk lebih tepatnya malam ini cukup dingin karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Ia mendesah pelan bukan karena dinginnya cuaca tapi karena hal itu akan terulang lagi, duduk didepan perapian sendirian sesekali mengesap teh hangat yang baru diseduh ia sudah bosan dalam kesendiriannya bertahun - tahun semenjak hari itu, hari dimana sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya bersama janda tua yang kaya raya terdengar menyedihkan memang dikala ditinggalkan oleh kekasih demi mengejar sebuah status sosial mungkin itulah yang lebih pantas untuk mantan namjanya tapi tidak pantas untuk ia alami.

Namja mungil itu sepertinya harus merutuki kebodohannya malam ini membeli jajanan dipinggiran jalan tanpa membawa uang tunai. "Biar aku saja yang bayar" . Ia menoleh kearah suara serak seorang namja tapi masih meninggalkan kesan seksi di pengucapan kata-katanya tanpa ia sadari ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih namja mungil itu menunduk dan berterimakasih kepada namja tampan yang kini mulai beranjak pergi bukan membalas perkataannya namja tampan itu justru memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang tulus lagi-lagi ia harus malu karenanya.

Satu minggu sudah semenjak kejadian malam itu namja cantik itu atau sebut saja Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan mampir dipinggiran jalan ditempat dimana ia bertemu dengan namja yang berhasil membuatnya tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini untuk membeli jajanan atau hanya duduk santai disebuah kursi. Sebut saja ia sekarang sedang kasmaran untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi perasaan takut itu muncul lagi takut jika nanti dia akan ditinggalkan dan dicampakkan seperti setelah apa yang dia beri kepada namja yang sudah membuatnya hancur lima tahun belakangan ini. "Byun Baekhyun…ayolah kau harus kuat" ucap Baekhyun seraya menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa dingin dan hidungnya yang mulai memerah akibat cuaca dingin yang menerpa wajahnya salju memang belum turun tapi angin musim dingin sudah sangat menusuk kulit. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ketika dia rasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya pelan katakan saja dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya malam ini namja itu datang lagi dan sekarang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengannya, "Kim Jongin panggil saja Jongin" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan namja itu Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas tingkah laku Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dimulailah percakapan sederhana tetapi mengundang seribu kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun seandainya dia mempunyai kekuatan menghentikan waktu mungkin ia akan menghentikan waktu selama yang ia mau. Jongin berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu sekarang terlihat adanya lagi semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang memang sudah memerah akibat cuaca, belum lagi Jongin yang terus menerus salah memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona entah apakah dia sengaja ataupun tidak yang jelas dia akan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan gratis dari Baekhyun tentunya, mungkin kursi taman dan bibi penjual makanan ini akan menjadi saksi bahwa Baekhyun dan Jongin membicarakan kisah satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini.

Baekhyun mengeratkan sebuah hoodie yang ia kenakan hari ini cuaca dingin ini memang sangat mengganggu sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna abu – abu kesukaannya sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu seseorang semoga saja dia tidak membeku di bawah pohon yang sudah gundul ini. "Jongin cepatlah aku sudah kedinginan" gumamnya tak berselang lama dari kejauhan seorang namja melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum mengembang Baekhyun berlari dan menghampiri namja itu mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam yang masih cukup ramai walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat . Mereka sekarang sedang berada disebuah café dan entah siapa yang memulai perbincangan ini tapi sepertinya Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang hanyut dalam sebuah candaan dan hanya mereka yang tahu sampai ketika sepasang manik Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya namja itu, namja yang sudah membuatnya menderita tanpa dia sadari bulir – bulir air mata menetes melalui pipinya yang halus sontak hal itu membuat Jongin terkejut dan khawatir dan bertanya kepada Baekhyun tetapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan ia memutuskan untuk ketoilet sebentar untuk membasuh wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa kau muncul disaat seperti ini…hiks" Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk dadanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasa saat ini hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya " Apa kabar Park Baekhyun".Baekhyun sangat tahu betul suara ini cukup dia tidak ingin mendengar suara ini lebih lama lagi Baekhyun mencoba melewatinya dengan berlari dan tanpa sengaja dia terpeleset dengan cekatan namja itu menyanggah pinggangnya agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh kelantai cukup lama mereka terdiam mata mereka saling bertemu sampai Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata itu "Namaku Byun Baekhyun bukan Park Baekhyun" ucapnya pelan dengan langkah gemetar ia berjalan meninggalkan namja itu yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dengan Jongin yang mengantarnya Jongin mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya kacau seperti sekarang dengan sebuah salam singkat mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Tiga hari sudah Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja karena beban pikiran yang ia derita sekarang sangat menyakitkan baginya Baekhyun bukan pekerja sipil namun setidaknya dengan keahliannya dalam mengatur keuangan dia terpilih menjadi sekertaris keuangan disebuah perusahaan swasta dengan gaji yang lumayan. Sesekali Jongin mengiriminya pesan singkat untuk sekedar mengingatkan Baekhyun makan dan minum obat sebenarnya Jongin ingin menjenguknya ke rumah tetapi Baekhyun melarangnya dengan alasan ia ingin sendirian untuk beberapa hari ini. Baekhyun duduk didepan balkon seraya mengeratkan sweternya walaupun cuaca tidak sedingin beberapa hari yang lalu tapi tetap saja masih terasa sangat dingin sesekali ia mengesap teh hangat dan memakan beberapa cemilan sambil melamun memadang kearah jalanan tempat ini di balkon ini tempat yang sering ia gunakan untuk bersantai bersama Park Chanyeol namja yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya selama ini ia bingung mengapa ia masih mencintai namja yang jelas – jelas sudah melukainya perih memang tapi menghapuskan kenangan dan cinta itu lebih sakit dan lebih perih dari pada terus mengingatnya biarlah memori itu menjadi sebuah kenangan untuknya walaupun menyakitkan tetapi setidaknya dia pernah bahagia bersama Park Chanyeol.

Tiit…tiitt…Baekhyun tersentak mendengar seseorang sedang memencet tombol pin keamanan dirumahnya seingatnya tidak ada yang tahu kode rumahnya selain ia dan…jangan bilang orang itu…

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu dan melihat siapa orang yang berada dibalik pintu itu dugaannya tidak salah Park Chanyeol dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya masuk dengan santainya Baekhyun terpaku lidah terasa kelu untuk bersuara " Chagi, teh untukku mana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya duduk disebuah sofa Baekhyun masih diam dan membeku layaknya seorang mayat wajah putihnya sekarang pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu wajahnya yang semulanya berseri – seri berubah menjadi raut wajah penyesalan dan terdapat guratan – guratan kesedihan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun langkah demi langkah begitupula Baekhyun langkah demi langkah ia mundur dan mencoba berlari menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Didepan pintu Chanyeol menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya " Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku namja yang tidak tahu malu tapi setidaknya dengan keberanian ini aku meminta padamu maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang bergetar sepertinya ia sedang menahan isakannya sekarang. Tanpa aba – aba pun air mata Baekhyun menetes turun, ditangkupnya satu tangannya ke kedua matanya seakan mengisyaratkan agar air matanya berhenti sementara tangan lainnya berada didadanya menekan titik sakit sesakit tertusuk pisau belati Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol ia masih berdiri membelakangi pintu seraya meredam suara tangisnya. " Aku sekarang berkerja disebuah galeri, dan uangnya cukup untuk hidup kita berdua" tambah Chanyeol dengan suara yang lembut Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming dia masih betah berdiam diri. "Aku dan dia sudah berakhir, aku meninggalkannya baru sekarang aku menyadari hubungan itu tidak akan memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan apabila tidak ada cinta didalamnya, aku menyadari meninggalkanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku selama ini aku tersiksa lima tahun hidup bak seorang raja tapi berasa tinggal didalam penjara..aku tidak mencintainya" ucap Chanyeol suara tangisnya pecah mendominasi ruangan tersebut sementara Baekhyun kini sedang terduduk seraya menutup mulutnya yang masih enggan untuk menjawab perkataan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol mendesah dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekarang " Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku aku sangat mengerti tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun dihatiku kau tetap kekasihku dan takkan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun jika kau ingin aku pergi maka aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa chagi semoga kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari diriku..aku mencintaimu" dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Chanyeol bangkit dari tumpuannya memadang ke sebuah pintu yang terdapat Baekhyun didalamnya dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun beserta kenangan mereka dirumah ini dirumah mereka.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dia bangkit dan mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah pergi tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya yang acak – acakkan dan tidak memakai alas kaki tanah yang dingin tidak ia hiraukan yang berada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol dimana ia sekarang Baekhyun berlari seperti orang gila dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang – orang . Brakk…terdengar jelas suara dentuman mobil yang menabrak seseorang dari arah belakangnya dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun mendekat kearah suara tersebut sepertinya Baekhyun harus merelakan matanya yang sudah bengkak akan menjadi lebih bengkak lagi " Park Chanyeol..!". Baekhyun meletakkan kepala penuh darah tersebut dipahanya memandang lembut kesepasang manik namja yang sudah membuatnya benar – benar gila ini namja itu Chanyeol sedang terbaring lemas dengan darah dimana – mana mereka hanyut dalam dunia mereka masing – masing sementara orang – orang sedang panik menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. " Harus selama inikah aku menunggumu..aku sudah sangat lelah sempat terlintas untuk mengakhiri hidup ini tetapi kuurungkan karena aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu walaupun hanya sesekali..kau namja terjahat yang pernah aku temui lima tahun sudah kau meninggalkan aku dalam kesendirian dan kesedihan ini apakah kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi sekarang kau sangat kejam" ucap Baekhyun seraya menangis tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap air mata itu dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. " Lihat keatas" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk kearah langit salju pertama turun dipertengahan bulan desember " Salju yang mempertemukan kita dulu dan mungkin sekarang salju juga akan memisahkan kita" ucap Chanyeol pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lidahnya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berucap yang hanya ia bisa sekarang hanya menangis sampai suara mobil ambulan menginterupi mereka dengan sangat terpaksa Baekhyun harus merelakan Chanyeol dibawa dari hadapannya. Sementara disisi lain ada seorang namja dengan kulit tannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dengan sebuah senyum pahit dia harus membiarkan Baekhyun memilih jalan cintanya, selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun.

Dua tahun kemudian dibulan desember….

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang memasangkan jaket pada seorang namja dengan kasihsayang dia mengalungkan sebuah syal keleher namja itu dengan senyum mengembang dia menggandeng tangan namja itu menuntunnya agar tidak tersandung atau tertabrak sesuatu berjalan berdua dengan mesranya seakan dunia milik mereka berdua. Memilih sebuah kursi taman yang pas untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai dengan berpayungkan pohon blossom yang akan mekar pada musim semi nanti dengan beberapa helaian daun mengering yang tersisa. Sesekali uap mengepul dari mulut mereka berdua ketika saling bercanda bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain mereka saling membagi kehangatan satu hati yang tentu saja hanya mereka yang dapat merasakannya. " Kau tahu ini adalah saat yang paling aku impikan bersama orang yang aku kasihi sampai tua nanti sampi maut memisahkan kita" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kearah namja itu " Tidak pernah kurasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang luar biasa selama hidupku, tetapi ketika kau hadir kebahagiaan itu senantiasa menghangatkan hari – hariku" jawab namja itu dengan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia mungkin sebuah jabatan, penghargaan, ataupun harta tidak akan dapat menandingi kebahagiaan cinta kasih yang dia rasakan sekarang bahkan beribu kata – kata indah dan puitis pun tidak akan dapat mendeskripsikan kebahagiaan mereka sekarang. "Wah salju pertama turun" ucap Baekhyun riang dengan tangan yang membantu namja yang disampingnya menengadahkan tangannya merasakan lembut dan dinginnya salju disaat yang bersamaan. Namja tersebut tersenyum " salju ini mengandung cerita cinta kita" ucap namja itu " Park Chanyeol seorang namja buta mencintai Byun Baekhyun yang sempurna" tambahnya berteriak dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi keduanya untuk meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

"_Kebahagiaan kadang memang terlahir dari sebuah jabatan, sebuah kekuasaan,dan sebuah nafsu akan harta tetapi semuanya dapat lenyap dengan mudahnya bukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang abadi. Kebahagiaan sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah kesucian cinta, cinta sejati yang senantiasa menerima kekuarangan dan kelebihan cinta yang tak beralasan. Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk saling mengasihi karena dengan cinta hidup manusia akan lebih bermakna dan karena cinta kita semua ada"._

Tamat


End file.
